


Sputum

by bunnybrook



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: Xigbar is super gross!!!!





	Sputum

Saïx sat cross legged at the end of Xigbar’s bed, trying and failing to understand the subtext of an article from some publishing in Twilight Town about shadowy figures that had been sighted in the woods. The headline:  _ WHO IS THE MYSTERY MAN?  _ It was Luxord, he could easily tell from the build. Fucking idiot. Keep him out of Twilight Town, then. Useless bastard, he wouldn't have to deal with this stress if Luxord has just followed-

“Don't look so sour,” Xigbar said. He dropped his bare feet on top of Saïx’s tablet. The touch screen reacted to the skin of his heels and the screen jumped, random passages were highlighted and copied. 

Saïx gasped and pulled his tablet away. He whined, “That's  _ disgusting _ .” 

Xigbar’s feet were surprisingly clean. His nails were dry and cracked but he kept them short and filed. He stretched his leg so he could run his toe up Saïx’s side. Saïx made a face and slapped it away. “I'm not here to be molested,” he said.

Xigbar responded by giggling and poked at Saïx’s chest, going for his nipple. Saïx shrieked and dropped his tablet, crawling off the bed to stand with his hands on his hips. Xigbar’s face was red from stifled laughter, coming out as hissed snickers.

“You're acting like a child,” Saïx said.

“I'm  _ sorry _ that I'm trying to fool around with you,” Xigbar said. “Since you, y’know, followed me like a lovesick puppy back to my room.”

Saïx looked him up and down, he'd gotten used to tuning out when Xigbar called him a dog. “Fooling around...? You have a foot fetish?”

“Hm,” Xigbar said. “Not the point.”

Saïx reached for his tablet.

“I know you're playing hard to get but,” Xigbar started. 

Saïx was going for the door.

“Hey, hey!” Xigbar scuttled to put himself between Saïx and the door.

“I have work to do,” Saïx said.

“You  _ always _ have work to do.”

“Because there's  _ always _ work to do!” 

Xigbar closed the space between them. They were the same height and stared into each other's eyes. Saïx didn't see his reflection in them. Or there was nothing to reflect.

“I don't want much, okay babe?” Xigbar said. “I'll help you, you help me.”

“What could you possibly do to  _ help _ me?” Saïx was indignant. But he wasn't moving. He knew if he shifted his hips just a bit, rotated his torso, he'd feel that Xigbar was starting to get hard. He wanted to ignore it for as long as possible.

“I'll take care of that shit in the newspaper?” he offered.

Saïx froze. “How?”

“Don't worry your pretty little head about it. How's it sound?” Xigbar said.

Saïx pretended to think about it. Really, the relief was obvious. As long as he didn't have to do it. His shoulders relaxed. Giving Xigbar a blowjob was much easier than the cover up, the PSA, the punishment. Arranging and planning events he never saw. At least he was  _ doing _ something when he had Xigbar’s dick in his mouth.

“Fine,” he said. “What do you want me to do?”

“Get on your knees,” Xigbar said.

Of course. Saïx went to step back to give them more room but Xigbar stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. There was an intensity in Xigbar’s posture Saïx wasn't used to seeing. It made his mouth go dry. Saïx followed direction and lowered himself to his knees in front of Xigbar.

“Open your mouth,” Xigbar said. 

Saïx was having second thoughts. He was still fully clothed and Xigbar hadn't even made him give him a hand job. Xigbar pulled Saïx's hair, hard. Tears welled in Saïx's eyes. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and struggled to hold still.

Xigbar pet on Saïx's scalp where he had tugged. It was out of pity, same with how Xigbar brushed his fingers down Saïx's straining jaw.  _ You poor, pathetic thing. _

Xigbar leaned down close and spit in Saïx's mouth.

At first, Saïx didn't realize what had happened. He felt it on his tongue, it was warm and foreign in his mouth. The taste of it was almost an afterthought, the saliva tasted like bad breath. It tasted like kissing Xigbar.

Saïx held back a gag. Xigbar immediately clamped his hand over Saïx's mouth. His hands made it impossible breathe, covering Saïx’s nostrils as well. 

“Swallow,” he commanded.

Saïx didn't have a choice. He felt Xigbar’s spit go down his throat, slimy. He thought he could feel it slide down the back of his throat until it hit his stomach. Xigbar hadn't removed his hand yet. Saïx waited patiently, even though he had unwillingly making tiny groans and grunts as his body tried to stay alive.

Xigbar let him breathe. Saïx gasped and covered his gagging with wet, choked coughs.

“You liked that didn't you?” Xigbar cackled. “You pervert.”

Saïx wiped his mouth. The moment was gone. Xigbar had fallen back into his normal disposition of careless and nonchalant. Saïx's shoulders fell, he didn't feel the need to present himself anymore. His slouched posture portrayed only spite.

“Is that it?” Saïx said. Xigbar was hard. Saïx was so close he could swallow it. He was trying not to think about that.

“Yep,” Xigbar said.

“Really?” Saïx's voice cracked as he spit out the exclamation. “That's  _ it _ ?”

“Mhm, you can get up.”

Saïx stood, even at full height, Xigbar’s height he still felt small. 

“Why did you do that?” Saïx asked. He felt like he was in a daze. He wondered if somehow Xigbar had drugged or poisoned him. 

“I'll take care of the business with Twilight Town,” Xigbar reassured him instead. He stood aside so there was nothing between Saïx and the open door.

Saïx made sure to grab his tablet then looked anxiously between Xigbar and the door. Was this a trick?

“I'm formally telling you get out of my room,” Xigbar said. “You're a whore and I'm done with you now so, shoo.” 

Saïx calmly said, “Go fuck yourself,” as he left.

Mind games. It had to be mind games. Xigbar was fucking with him, there had to be something Xigbar got out of this. Was it the hard on? Calling Saïx a whore? But this wasn't the first time Xigbar had called him that.

Early in the morning, Saïx lay awake. Saïx's eyes were heavy from insomnia, his anxious mind replaying and over thinking every uncomfortable second of the exchange. It came to him like a moment of clarity through a fever. This was exactly what Xigbar wanted.

“Piece of  _ shit _ ,” Saïx said to no one. He hoped the malice would reach Xigbar somehow. 

Only slightly more at peace, Saïx dozed for the remaining hours of the nigjht.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever let someone spit in your mouth it is so gross!! I wrote this on a plane and it's nonsense garble I just love Xigbar and Saïx's shitty relationship.


End file.
